Birthday bash
by Martata
Summary: When it is your birthday, you always have significent events that day. However each and every birthday is different...
1. Starting Note

Before we start. . .

This fic will contain 15 chapters not including this one and will be updated on each of the characters birthdays. Unless of course they are late for some reason. They will all be set in different times and they are not linked together, they are just 15 one shots in a way. The characters I have chosen to do (in no particular order) are:

L

Misa

Light

Sayu

Soichiro

Mikami

Takada

Matsuda

Near

Matt

Mello

Roger

B

Watari

Aizawa

My first update will be tomorrow (13/11/10) for .

Speak soon! Martata~x


	2. LLawliet

Thank you to the two anonymous reviewers, MMMJeevas, Eternally1Yours and Writer Axis for reviewing/alerting my story even though I hadn't put up a proper chapter. It made me smile. Anyway here is …

Warning: AU, Slight yaoi, swearing in multiple languages (Spanish, French, German, Russian, Italian, and Japanese) retardness and very short chapter.

No spoilers and hopefully a little bit of LxL fluff. . .

"I still can't believe he is another year older…" The older man stroked his thin white beard in thought. His eyes seemed to brim with tears… but maybe that was Light's imagination.

"Who is?" Light's amber eyes questioned his words. L shot Watari a look that looked so evil you couldn't describe it.

"Why, L of course! Didn't he tell you?"

"_No, _he didn't. When was it?"

"All hallows eve."

"Lllll!" He elongated the word "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Merde, zorro, hijo de puta, teme, merda, Scheißkerl, задница!"

"Okay fair enough everything else but задница? That's pathetic for you, L."

"I agree with Watari."

"Вы говорите русский, Света?"

"Hе плавно, но достаточно, чтобы знать слово задница."

"Oh, fair enough."

"Why did you say all that anyway?"

"Because I didn't want you finding out, that's why!"

"I am taking your Granddson-Son-Whatever he is away for a moment." Light dragged L by the chain towards their bedroom. L stumbled behind him.

When Light got to the door, he kicked it open and pushed L onto the bed.

"Why didn't you want me to know about your birthday? It was two weeks ago! I would have loved to have got you something and spent the day with you properly."

"I didn't want to share my birthday with Kira…"

"I'm not Kira!"

"60%..."

"You can't do that!"

"62% and I just did." Light shoved L's shoulder down and climbed on top of him so he was straddling his waist. He leant down so his forehead was touching L's.

"W..What are you doing, Light-kun?"

"And you're meant to be a genius…" Light bent even further so their lips were softly pressed together.

L barely suppressed a moan not wanting to make it obvious that he was enjoying this unfamiliar gesture. Light pulled away and looked at L lovingly.

"What did you actually do on your birthday? Like, when I was asleep and stuff?"

"Ate lots of sweets. . . "

"No shit…"

"No I mean, LOTS of sweets. I got my number 2 successor to go trick or treating and bring me all the candy he got. I said that he could have the chocolate if he let me have the rest of the candy, and it was a done deal. And then I had a big sugar rush and pulled you out of bed and… yeah how is your head?"

"That was you? I thought you said I _fell _out of bed?"

"Well you did… kind of… _fall_ out…" Light just kissed him again looking at that adorable blush on the raven's pale cheeks.

"L?"

"Hmn?"

"I love you" L spluttered and then _ both _of them fell out of bed.

Sorry it was so short! I just wanted to write a bit of short fluffiness(which I probably failed at). No flames please, but please review! Next update wont be till 13th December for the wonderful Mello. Martata~x


	3. Mello and that godamn awful song!

Happy 21st birthday Mello! The first birthday he didn't celebrate. . . T.T I am trying a new way of writing in this chapter. Not much dialogue and just a lot of Mello's thoughts. Normally I do lots of dialogue… It's really short because of lack of dialogue. Hope you like!

The voice of an angel. The voice of my angel. Matt. His read hair falling in front of his blue orbs every time he moved his head. His cheesy grin plastered onto his pale face. And he was singing. I actually liked hearing him sing but this song just made me cringe. I think it is the worst song ever written. If you ever find a song worse than this, let the author know and she will judge that. Even _she_ agrees with me. Whoever wrote this song should be locked up in the world's top asylum for craziest nutters in the world.

Honestly at this moment I wished I was dead. (A/N T.T)

It was going to come to an end wasn't it? I hope so. Yes, that was the last note. All gone, goodbye, tata, TTFN.

"I LOVE THAT SONG MELS! I'M GONNA SING IT AGAIN FOR YOU COS YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU?"

I welcome death with open arms, I do. It's not something I fear. And right now, I think that's fucking better than _this!_

'Kay he has stopped now. That's good. No offence but if he hadn't of shut up I would have gagged him and tied him to the bed posts (hmmm… nice birthday treat for me…). Anyway!

Grr. Matt is taking me shopping. I don't like shopping un…

Wait I just heard the word Thornton! Look I know I do not like going shopping but if it involves chocolate then that is a different matter completely. I will actually look forward to it then. Okay off we go! Yays!

_A LONGGGGGGG TIME LATER…_

Oh. My. Fucking. God! You seriously don't know how much fun I had. Matt bought me so much chocolate! And fudge. And toffee. And lots more chocolate. What was the bill again? £25.50? No wait. It was £250.50! YAYS FOR MY 21ST BIRTHDAY!

You may be thinking 'God he will get fat' but I won't- I have high metabolism. You may also think 'Why will Matt spend that much on chocolate?' but that is because he wants to make me happy, and hey, it's not every day you turn 21! I do love chocolate. Almost as much as I love Matt… Almost. Very very nearly. But I still love Matt more, obviously.

I'm bored. Bored on my birthday. Not a good thing… That day with the bondage marks last week… I could get Matt back for that…

Nope. I really can't be bothered. Too much effort. I want to do something fun. Something a bit more fun that just being locked up in this stuffy old flat. Honestly the day I get a big house for me and Matt and Paige… I mean me and Matt.

Damn now you are going to want to know who Paige is…

Well… Don't laugh, okay? You laugh and you get killed. In a long painful way which makes you beg for your death while I just grin and torture you some more.

I have always dreamed of…

Adopting. Or having a surrogate mother. And have a little girl with Matt. Your laughing aren't you? I bet you are.

Believe it or not I am actually pretty good with kids. And I just wanted one of my own. I think that it would bring me and Matt closer together and have more of a bond. I know we are still young but… if we get older we will just get closer to death and I don't want my child to be an orphan. Kind of. It will still have its biological mother but it would be nice to have a family. And hopefully she wouldn't ask about her Mum she will just grow up with her two daddies… Is there a problem with that? No there isn't so shh.

Anyway I just wanted to say…

Oh no! Near is here. Near and his white. That is all he consists of; white. Hair, clothes, skin. Even his eyes are grey which is very close to white. Near enough to classify them as white. Now he is saying Happy Birthday to me and trying to give me something? It is a round thing. It is covered with thick, creamy chocolate frosting. It also has little candles that were shaped into a two and a one to make a twenty-one. Cake! But … wait… Cake. And it is also my birthday today. So that means…

OH NO THAT GOD DAMNN AWFUL BLOODY SONG!

"Happy birthday to yoooouuuu!"

750 words. . . Not very good but better than the last chapter. Anyway this was a bit rushed so I am sorry if this is crap. Next update is tomorrow for Matsuda. ^.^ Dippy twat he is. Anyway drop a review if you please? I would really like that. It helps me get better at writing if I know where I am going wrong. Hope you enjoyed it! Martata x


	4. Matsu

Matsuda… This is going to be fun… Anyway a big thank you to Giftless-Princess for the review last chapter. Thank you to Eternally1Yours and Writer Axis for putting this story on alert. And thank you to DeadlyNightshade1395 and MattxMellofangirl for reviewing as well =) Hope you enjoy this!

AU Set as if the L had solved the Kira case and Light wasn't Kira =) But Matsu is still a perverted stalker.

Oh and warning: An unexpected pairing revealed at the end of this weird little creation. You'll either laugh or be traumatized. I was myself when the idea came into my head… T.T There is another weird one as well…

Oh and finally, I know I have altered Misa and Sayu's age. Misa is 17 and Sayu is 15 but it will be back to normal after this chapter.

**Matsuda's 32nd (Old!)Birthday**

"Is everyone else bored? Or is it just me?"

"Naw I'm pretty bored too, Matsu, but we need to keep working."

"Why? There's nothing important here now that the Kira case has been solved!"

"True but..."

"Aizawa it's my birthday!" He just groaned in response. "Well if I don't get any response from you I'll go see Misa!"

"And she won't be any better… Prepare to have your heart broken Matsu…" Aizawa shook his head as he mumbled while said person stormed out of the headquarters. It was too quiet for Aizawa at the hq. Light and L were… busy, Soichiro had gone home to see Sayu and Sachiko, and Mogi… was just being himself silently in the corner. He just wondered _what_ was going on with Matsuda and Misa. Poor, poor girl.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Misa!"

"Oh, hi Matsui! How are you today?"

"I am really, really happy!"

"Oh…Why is that may I ask?"

"It's my birthday! And of course, seeing you always makes me happy. Can I have a hug?"

"Of course! How old are you?" She walked forward and hugged him around the waist.

"32" She sprang back, immediately letting go of him. Misa looked part shocked and part disgusted. Poor Matsuda looked hurt.

"Why did you spring back all of a sudden?"

"You…You are 32!"

"So what?"

"You… That makes… That means you're a pedophile! You 'like-like' me and you fancied Sayu Yagami!"

"How does that make me a pedophile?"

"I am 17 and she is 15! That means you're an adult and we are not … making you A PEDOPHILE! I hate you, Matsu. Never, ever come near me again else I'll make sure you get arrested and put in prison for a long. Long time!"

"B…but… Misa! I love you!"

"PEDO!"

"An' it was my birthday as well… This world hates me… I swear, if I died no one would notice or care." He mumbled to himself without realizing who was behind him.

"I would."

"B? What the hell?"

"I would miss you."

"What, why?"

"Because… Well you know Aizawa and Aiber are together now?"

"Yeeessss…"

"Well, I have been watching them closely and this feeling they call 'love' seems to apply to you."

"I am not following you… Do you mean that…?"

"I love you." Then he kissed Matsuda. Sweetly but still rough enough to be B. In public, Beyond Birthday was showing affection. That may have been one of the many reasons Matsuda then fainted.

Yeah, a load of sh** I know but drop a review please! Also, I shouldn't really have put that pedo bit in such a humorous way… Pedophiles are very scary people that scar you for life even if they never actually physically hurt you… I know from personal experiences… Please review, it will make me happy Martata x


End file.
